1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of thermal wraps.
More particularly, this invention relates to wraps for containing hot or cold pack inserts.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns thermal wraps for keeping an individual cool or for chilling a product such as a beverage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of thermal wraps to reduce the pain of an injured body part or to keep an individual cool during strenuous exercise such as jogging is generally well known. These thermal wraps are commonly in the form of fabric collars or cuffs having cavities for containing ice, wet towels, or cold pack inserts which are capable of maintaining a cold temperature over long periods of time.
Those thermal wraps which contain ice tend to become soggy and messy as the ice melts, thus reducing the wearer's level of comfort. In addition, the need to frequently replace the melted ice is an inconvenience which most users would like to avoid. Similar problems exist with wraps using wet towels, which drip if they are too wet and ineffective if they are too dry.
As a result, both of the above types of wraps have lost favor over the years and have been replaced with wraps containing dry packs which rely on chemical reactions or freezing agents to remain at low temperatures for prolonged periods. Despite their tendency to remain dry, however, even these newer wraps have drawbacks which have prevented them from attaining widespread acceptance. For instance, most of the prior art wraps include rather complex interior structures for maintaining the cold pack in a central position. These complex structures require time-consuming manufacturing procedures and increase the overall cost of the product. In addition, the wraps are generally not washable, and thus become dirty and perspiration-soaked after several wearings, especially if the wearer engages in vigorous physical activity.
In addition to the various body-cooling wraps described above, there are several devices available for chilling inanimate objects such as foods and beverages. One well-known chilling device is the common ice bucket used for chilling wine and other drinks, both canned and bottled. The simplest type of ice bucket is a rigid receptacle having a continuous outer wall which forms an annular space around the bottle or other container to be chilled. The annular space is filled with ice.
One problem with the conventional ice bucket is the mess and inconvenience associated with the melting ice. Another problem is the size of the bucket, which makes it difficult to store and unwieldy to transport from place to place.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved thermal wraps for cooling an individual or for chilling beverages and other products.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an apparatus for retaining a cold pack insert.
And another object of the invention is to provide an iceless thermal wrap which cools an individual or a product without dripping or condensing after several hours of use.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a washable thermal collar.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a thermal collar with a removable cold pack insert.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of an adjustable thermal collar which can accommodate body parts of many different sizes.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a thermal jacket for surrounding a container such as a wine bottle.
And still a further object of the invention is the provision of a flexible thermal jacket which can be folded for easy storage and transport.
And yet a further object of the invention is to provide an adjustable thermal jacket which can be securely fastened over beverage containers of various sizes.
And still a further object of the invention is the provision of thermal collars and jackets, according to the foregoing, which are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and comparatively simple and easy to use.